Mickey's Date in New York
by WWEMickey
Summary: On my next fanfic, Mickey and Minnie Mouse have a date in New York. They are dating at Madison Square Garden for one reason, WrestleMania! Please R&R, fans.


MICKEY'S DATE IN NEW YORK  
  
It was a peaceful day, as I, Mickey Mouse, had arrived at the house of my girlfriend, Minnie.  
  
"Hiya, Minnie!" said I.  
  
"Why, hello, Mickey," said Minnie. "It's lovely to see you. What are those in your hand? Are they flowers?"  
  
"Yep!" I said, as I handed the flowers to my beloved one. I then had some tickets with me. They were tickets to see the 20th annual WrestleMania, the World Series and Super Bowl of professional wrestling. It was being held at Madison Square Garden in New York City.  
  
"Oh, Mickey. Of course I'll go with you to WrestleMania XX at New York!" Minnie agreed, taking the tickets. "It's one of the best things we can do as a loving couple, and I love wrestling."  
  
"Me, too!" I said. "After all wrestling isn't about fightin'. It's about spectacle."  
  
The date was set, and we travelled by airplane to New York City. We were kind of scared of flying, due to the 9/11/01 plane crash at the World Trade Center. But there were no hijackers on board, so we were safe.  
  
We finally made it and brought their bags, as they exited the plane.  
  
"I hope Pluto's all right," said I. "He's pretty scared when alone."  
  
Minnie said, "Don't worry, Mickey. I've just hired a pet trainer to take of him, while you were asleep."  
  
"Gee, ha ha! Thank ya, Minnie!" I thanked her.  
  
"Tee hee, you're welcome." said Minnie. "Come on, Mickey. Let's go find ourselves a hotel."  
  
I agreed, "Okay, Minnie! Besides, we can't be livin' in the streets. Hotels provide health, sleep, peace, and quiet."  
  
"I agree with you." said Minnie.  
  
We walked to a New York hotel and slept at Room 214. We walked to the 2nd floor, used our own room key, opened the door, and gasped as we walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, Mickey," gasped my girlfriend, "it's beautiful. I've never seen such wonderful things."  
  
The room was a suite, and it had a waterbed, wallpaper with stars on it, and a bathroom with new dandruff shampoo in it.  
  
"Oh!" cried Minnie. "Mickey, what day is it?" she asked.  
  
"Saturday, March 13." I answered, my tickets being shown. "Good thing I brought those WrestleMania tickets. Ah, right here in my pocket!"  
  
"Be careful, big guy. You might lose them, if you hold with your hand." warned Minnie.  
  
I put the tickets back into my pocket. Then, I took a shower, using that shampoo to wipe out my dandruff.  
  
Minnie was getting ready for what was going to happen at Madison Square Garden. She had a WrestleMania XX T-shirt, as well as me.  
  
"I forgot to mention sumthin', Minnie," said I. "There's a show called WWE Sunday Night HEAT, and it starts at 7:00 tommorow night."  
  
WWE stands for World Wrestling Entertainment, the federation that sponsors WrestleMania and other big events, such as the Royal Rumble, King of the Ring, SummerSlam, Survivor Series, and more.  
  
Minnie was confused and she asked me, "What about WrestleMania? Is it gonna be one hour after HEAT?"  
  
"Yeah," answered me, the World's Happiest Mouse. "Tomorrow night's HEAT will be held at the same place WrestleMania'll be. WrestleMania starts at 8:00 sharp."  
  
"Yes!" shouted Minnie as she and I went to bed. "There's gonna be a whole lotta people at the Garden tomorrow night." said Minnie. "Thousands of wrestling fans will be attending this big event."  
  
Then, as I got into bed before I gave a goodnight kiss to Minnie, I said, "Ah, but there'll be more people watchin' it at home on Pay-Per-View, lovecups. Of course they'll be watchin' HEAT live on Spike TV."  
  
We kissed each other on the lips and went to bed. Then, came the dawn. The sound of a cartoon glass shattering was heard as the sun rose. We, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, woke up and cheered. The day of WrestleMania had begun! But there were so many hours before the event started. And so, we, your heroes spent those hours wisely, by eating together, walking to the park, playing together, and finally went back to their hotel room at 5:30 to get our stuff ready. We were showering at the same time to get clean and show our love for each other, spending a whole hour to do so!  
  
"6:30?!" yelled both of us.  
  
"We gotta get dressed fast!" I cried. We speedily got on our WrestleMania XX T-shirts, and luckily, Madison Square Garden was close to the hotel.  
  
"Well, this it!" I said, as we entered the Garden.  
  
"I'm pumped up, I'm pumped up!" said Minnie.  
  
We got inside the Garden just in time for Sunday Night HEAT to start. We sat at Row 13 at the B Section. I sat on Chair B7 and Minnie sat on Chair B8, next to me, her true love.  
  
We and the other fans cheered at the arrival of Howard Finkel, a longtime WWE ring announcer.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," said Finkel on his WWE mic., "welcome to Madison Square Garden. Tonight, in one hour, we will present WWE Sunday Night HEAT on Spike TV first, and then, after the hour has passed, World Wrestling Entertainment will hold its 20th annual WrestleMania!"  
  
All of us had roared at the word, WrestleMania. Lemme tell ya sumthin'. That was perhaps unforgettable night we had. The main event, which was for the World Heavyweight Championship, between Chris Benoit (the challenger) and HHH (the champion) was very good.  
  
We returned home to see Pluto well taken care of. And we kissed each other on the lips.  
  
THE END 


End file.
